


How To Judge If Your Obsession Has Gone Too Far

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pudding, Pudding As Lube, Pudding Kink, Sexual Coercion, Spectra is undercover and goes by Keith Fermin in this fic, disguises, takes place sometime during the second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: Shinjiro’s wife had once joked the sweet snack had too much power over him. His son had used his love for pudding as bribe for more times than he could count. And maybe a small part of him didn’t mind admitting how much sway the amazing gift in a plastic cup that was pudding had over him. It was entirely harmless after all. At least, it used to be.





	How To Judge If Your Obsession Has Gone Too Far

As with most things in Shinjiro Kuso’s life, circumstance and motives usually related back to one delicious, irresistible treat that went by the name of pudding.

His wife had once joked the sweet snack had too much power over him. His son had used his love for pudding as bribe for more times than Shinjiro could count. And maybe a small part of him didn’t mind admitting how much sway the amazing gift in a plastic cup that was pudding had over him. It was entirely harmless after all. At least, it used to be.

Now his love for pudding had taken him down a rabbit hole a guy like him was never meant to find.

Shinjiro winced a little as the young—too young, barely five years older than his own son, Daniel—man in YUM Sweets uniform pulled Shinjiro’s arms behind him more tightly before binding them together with the suitjacket Shinjiro had worn to work that day.

“Is this part really necessary?” Shinjiro asked, looking behind his back the best he could to catch a glimpse of the young man’s face, which like the other fourteen times they had met up was unsurprisingly unmoved by the older man’s plead. He was amused however.

“There’s no reason to fuss, Mr. Kuso,” the young man said, moving to squat in front of Shinjiro. “besides, don’t you want your treat?”

The young man moved away from where Shinjiro was bound and kneeling, their faces no longer almost touching—when had he gotten so close to Shinjiro in the first place?—and went to grab the medium sized crate that Shinjiro knew was guaranteed to be in its space bunched up against the wall to his right. He licked his lips in anticipation for what was to come and shame, for just how tight his pants were becoming at the eagerness.

The young man—Keith, read the name tag pinned to the young man’s shirt that Shinjiro couldn’t claim to have ever seen on him before. Perhaps the young man was in a rush today and forgot about it. Everyone was forgetful once in a while, especially himself—set the crate down in front of Shinjiro and sat on it, his legs spread to either side of the crate. Between them in his hands he held the one thing that made Shinjiro’s mouth water upon anything else.

A single YUM Vanilla Chocolate Swirl Pudding cup. The YUM pudding flavor that sold the fastest and therefore was the most difficult to find in their area if one was not quick enough.

It also happened to be Shinjiro’s favorite flavor.

Shinjiro’s mouth was wide open with craving, while his eyes tracked the movement of the young man’s—no, Keith’s—hands which drew close to Keith’s body, until they and the pudding cup touched the front of Keith’s khakis. Keith switched his two-hand hold on the plastic cup dessert to one and with his free hand undid his pants fastenings with a calm finesse that Shinjiro was a bit envious of.

Shinjiro gulped at the clearly erect bulge in Keith’s underwear, intimidated for only the most fleeting of seconds before his attention was drawn elsewhere—back to the pudding cup.

Keith took his time peeling off the thin cover, obviously savoring every squirm and lip-lick of desperate impatience from Shinjiro as the pudding itself was finally unveiled. Keith peeled off the cover until almost every side was lifted up and all that was left sticking to the cup was a tiny strip on the plastic cup’s rim.

There was a little pudding on the inner part of the cover that called to the lowest depths of Shinjiro’s stomach, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Keith, who took the opportunity to gather up the smidge of pudding with his index finger then brought it up to his smirking mouth, flicking his tongue lightly over it.

Shinjiro full on whimpered and his pants were so tight now he felt he was about to burst.

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that, Mr. Kuso,” Keith said, pulling the cover back over the pudding cup and setting it down beside himself on the crate. “You know the rules. If you’re good you’ll get what you deserve,” he gestured to the opened pudding cup. “and if you’re extra good, you’ll get a reward.”

He got up from the crate, picked up the pudding cup as he did and lifted the lid. Inside laid fifteen six-packs of his favorite dessert in the whole world, all beautiful and waiting for him to devour.

If Keith thought he was good, of course. He didn’t have any worries over that though. He would be good. For pudding, he would do and be almost anything.

Keith closed the lid, much to Shinjiro’s disappointment and sat back down on it. The pudding cup in his hand he set on the crate to his left side instead of the right this time, his sole purpose in the act to see the unrestrained want in Shinjiro’s eyes follow the movement.

“You will be good for me, won’t you?” Keith asked, looking more like his young, young age than the vicious holder of indulgence that he always behaved like.

Shinjiro nodded. He wasn’t quite sure what the words he was supposed to say were and wouldn’t risk his chance with his sweet, sweet pudding to the hope that he could guess the correct response.

A smug grin tugged at the corners of Keith’s mouth at Shinjiro’s wordless reply. He spared one last look at the older man before he pulled his dick out his underwear with a quiet groan.

Shinjiro swallowed back down the nervousness threatening to rise up from his throat. It wasn’t the first time he saw the young man’s cock, or the first time this particular situation had happened and by that alone he shouldn’t be feeling nervous or intimidated by the thing—which was only a bit shorter than his own average length one, thankfully, but was far thicker than his would ever be, and by default, was a bit of a struggle to fit in his mouth width-wise—but he was.

However, weeks worth of sweet sweet pudding was on the line, was waiting for him to claim it and bring it to its rightful home, and when he put it that way, his apprehension quieted down.

Keith squeezed the base of his cock with his left hand and groaned quietly at the sensation. With the other, he stuck his fingers into the pudding cup and picked up a handful of the sweet treat, smearing it on his dick, silently basking in the pitiful eager whines that spilled forth from Shinjiro’s mouth as he did.

Keith’s chuckling was the only warning Shinjiro got before he was abruptly yanked forward by the front of his shirt until his was almost touching the younger man’s pudding covered cock. His tongue was restless behind his teeth and lips, aching to take a small swipe at its most favorite taste in the world, but he held the urge back and waited patiently for Keith’s approval.

He would be good. He would be so good. And the pudding would be all his. All of it. Oh yes.

Shinjiro bit his lip to hold back a moan that came as a direct response to the thought of getting all the pudding in the crate. Patience, Shinjiro, patience.

He looked up to Keith, who was looking back down at him knowingly. Keith gathered the small amount of precum that had begun to leak and mixed it in with the pudding on his dick before holding the sticky fingers to Shinjiro’s mouth.

Shinjiro gulped, a bead of sweat running down his face with the amount of restraint he had to muster just to keep himself from taking a quick lick of the great goodness that was on the young man‘s fingers.

“Go ahead, have a taste.”

Shinjiro wasted no time licking up the little bit of pudding on Keith’s fingers, not leaving a single spot.

When he finished, he looked up at Keith again, his eyes glazed with want and peppered with growing lust.

Keith smirked at the sight.

“Open,” Keith said, an order Shinjiro wasted no time following. In an instant Shinjiro’s mouth was filled with the younger man’s pudding covered dick, the heavenly taste of the simple sweet invading his insides and convincing his own confined cock to double up on leaking through and staining his underwear and pants.

He swirled his tongue around the slit of Keith’s dick experimentally, taking in the odd mix of pudding and precum, and it was surprisingly good.

He should really start adding salty things to his pudding now to test if it tastes the same.

“Y-yeah, just like that, Mr. Kuso,” Keith moaned out, and shoved his meaty cock further into Shinjiro’s wet mouth. “Good boy.”

Shinjiro took his time sucking the younger man’s dick instead of giving into his basic urge to just lick off all the pudding like he desperately wanted to.

He had learned his lesson since the first time he found himself on his knees, that patience was rewarded far better than immediate indulgence, and if he wanted a shot at the grand prize before him, the former was the route to go—even if his joints were starting to ache.

Perhaps Keith had noticed his discomfort, or the younger man could have simply felt generous that day and had coincidental timing, because the second the thought ran through Shinjiro’s mind Keith applied a bit of nice pressure on Shinjiro’s own dick with his shoe, lazily rubbing Shinjiro’s weeping cock through the older man’s pants.

“Mmphh,” Shinjiro moaned around Keith’s cock. The pudding flavored dick in his mouth combined with the shoe’s steady pressure on his own dick was doing things to him that he could barely process beyond the fact that it felt so good. It was bringing him to heights he couldn’t say he’s ever reached with Miyoko, a fact that his guilt and shame preyed upon readily—but even throughly chastised by his conscience he couldn’t bring himself to resist this new pleasure.

He worked his mouth around Keith’s dick more enthusiastically, ignoring his conflicting thoughts for the most part, sticking to a one-minded focus of getting the young man to climax—in his mouth hopefully. The taste was quite salty and bitter but at least he wouldn’t be in his hair or drying somewhere on his face simply because he missed a spot.

In the end, nothing of the sort ended up coming to past. The young man had other plans for Shinjiro.

With two smooth motions, Keith took his foot off Shinjiro’s cock and pulled his own out the older man’s mouth. Ignoring Shinjiro’s confused look, he scooped up the rest of the pudding left in the cup and brought it to his own lips, the sweet substance not quite touching them, but close enough for Shinjiro to be worried he wouldn’t get a taste.

“You want this?” Keith asked, and god, of course he was going to ask, get him to drive himself crazy with all the mantra of “yes, yes yes“ that was bound to be drawn to it. Yes, he wanted it. He really really wanted it. There wasn’t a single thing in that second he wanted more.

”Please,” Shinjiro whimpered, his eyes greedily taking in the pudding on the younger man’s right hand.

Keith tsk’d at him. “You’ll have to earn it, Mr. Kuso,” Shinjiro nodded eagerly. That wasn’t a problem. He could do it—whatever it took to get that pudding. He could definitely do it.

“Okay,” Keith said as he stood up and went behind Shinjiro. In one quick motion he placed his shoe on Shinjiro’s back and tipped him over, forcing the older man’s forward to the floor, face first—though thankfully he was able to get his shoulders to slow down the initial descent by acting as a weak buffer of some sort.

Shinjiro groaned in discomfort and attempted to look behind himself at Keith.

“What are you-“

Keith leaned over him and traced a pudding coated finger along Shinjiro’s lower lip, giving Shinjiro a promise of what was to come and effectively pacifying the older man.

“Be _good_ ,” Keith said into Shinjiro’s ear, the young man’s amused tone doing things to Shinjiro’s dick that he wasn’t sure he wanted to acknowledge. He adjusted himself to balance his body more comfortably on his shoulders but other than that stayed completely still as Keith undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear down to his knees, leaving Shinjiro exposed in all the areas that mattered.

Shinjiro’s cock of course gave a twitch of joy at finally being freed from its prison of clothes, while the rest of him was a little less than excited and stood more along the lines of the apprehension that came with being put in this particular position.

He had never done anything like...this before, and even now he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with it—

No, that was a lie. He was positive he was going to go through with it. That amount of delicious pudding really had that much sway over him. The reward was his. He _was_ going home with it.

Even.....even if it took a young man he barely knew to stick stuck up his ass, by god he _would_ have that damned large supply of pudding.

He tensed up at the first finger in between his cheeks—though it was barely tracing along the rim his untouched hole, nowhere near entering it—and heard the young man above him sigh. Another hand went to his leaking dick, giving it a few loose tugs that made Shinjiro groan and distracted him long enough for Keith to test out adding pressure to Shinjiro’s entrance. This time around, the sensation was still odd but now it was also somewhat pleasurable too. 

Keith kept it up, stroking Shinjiro’s cock and teasing his hole until Shinjiro had relaxed enough for him to slip his finger inside. 

Shinjiro made a surprised noise at the finger in his ass, but otherwise didn’t seem to be in much discomfort—he was actually more intrigued on how Keith’s finger wasn’t at all dry but instead along the lines of being lubricated. He hadn’t seen any lube on the younger man when he had first arrived—that wasn’t saying much, as he _did_ have a tendency to miss things—so what could Keith be using to make it easier on Shinjiro untouched ass? 

As he debated the possible explanations in his head he shifted his head a little and saw the side of the crate in the corner of his eye. Everything clicked.

The lube was _pudding_.

Shinjiro’s dick twitched and something electric ran down his spine.

Without giving to much thought to his actions, Shinjiro pushed back onto Keith’s finger, his blood running hot at the idea of pudding being inside him in more ways than one.

Keith himself was surprised at this new development but was quick to adapt, thrusting the single finger in and out experimentally a few times before adding another.

The novelty of pudding inside him was beginning to wear off under the strain he felt with a second finger joining the first. Luckily for Shinjiro, the moment the stretching became a little too much to bear Keith’s fingers brushed up against his prostate. 

Shinjiro choked on an exhale, torn between wanting to push back onto the strong sensation or pull away from it. In the end, he didn’t have to decide. Keith, who saw his reaction decided for him. 

Shinjiro swore at two quick jabs to his prostate and felt his knees grow weak beneath him.

How had he missed out on this all his life?

A third finger was quickly after, then and fourth—which had him feeling incredibly full and stretched wide....although, recalling Keith’s dick, that wasn’t such a bad thing—both heightening the torture-pleasure that was Keith’s occasionally teasing of Shinjiro’s prostate. A method that combined with the less frequent strokes to his dick, had him near the edge...twice.

In no time, Keith pulled out his fingers altogether and replaced them with the head of his cock poking at Shinjiro’s loosened entrance.

”Relax,” was all the warning Keith gave before sliding his once again pudding covered dick into Shinjiro’s waiting hole.

”Oh god,” Shinjiro gasped out as Keith pushed further into his hole. He dick was wide—wider than Keith’s fingers and much, much than Shinjiro had expected. Keith rubbed Shinjiro’s clothed back in a soothing, encouraging way that Shinjiro also wasn’t sure how to feel about beyond the fact that it seemed to help a little with the initial stretch. 

Keith didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside Shinjiro, something that had the older man grimacing a little, but thankfully he gave a few firm tugs to Shinjiro’s dick in the process. Keith didn’t do much besides hiss pleasantly under his breath every once and a while as Shinjiro tried to get used to having a dick up his ass. 

Hah. Who knew his love for pudding would bring him to a point where he was actually wondering and doing such things? A small part of him wanted to admit he already knew he would go to some large depths for pudding but he couldn’t truly bring himself to specify that having a dick up his ass was one of them—even if it was nowhere as bad as he and his school friends had joked about when they were young and the only thing  on their minds were girls and grades.

Shinjiro shifted the best he could in his limited position—if he just adjusted himself enough maybe he could hit that spot....

Keith took Shinjiro’s sudden squirming as a sign to move and pulled out halfway then pushed back in with a lazy thrust into Shinjiro’s no longer virgin hole, then another, angling the second just so and hitting Shinjiro’s prostate as he did. 

“Please,” Shinjiro rasped out, pushing back onto Keith’s dick to chase that electric feeling again. Keith chuckled at how desperate Shinjiro sounded but obliged him all the same, jabbing his prostate and stroking his till he came with a moan on the floor. With Shinjiro saited, Keith wasted no time chasing his own pleasure, using Shinjiro’s tight hole until his own orgasm hit. He came inside Shinjiro with a shaky groan. 

Keith too was saited and his limbs were slightly uncoordinated but he got up all the same, straightened himself out and untied Shinjiro—who felt his own body too mushy to get up at the moment. He took one last look at the older man—an image that had his spent cock attempting to come back to life to enjoy another round of the thoroughly debauched man in the floor. 

“Enjoy your reward,” Keith said as he made to leave. “Until next time, Mr. Kuso.”

Shinjiro stayed on the ground a little while after the younger man had left. When he finally did get up, he did a hasty job of straightening himself up—a mostly easy task, since his own cum hadn’t gotten on his clothes, however, there was still the issue of the pudding-cum mix inside him. He’d have to use a bathroom and fix everything before he went home...

Speaking of which. The crate of pudding was now all _his._ It belonged to him. 

All at the cost of his anal virginity.

He stared lovingly at the crate and took a peak inside before closing it and picking it up to take it with him.

..........the pudding was completely worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me writing out fics that were supposed to stay jokes instead of working on my actual fic ideas ;-; Although, procrastination has never been this.... *waves hands in vague gestures* 
> 
> BTW: Please, please please do not use pudding as lube. It might work okay-ish in fiction but real life is an entirely different beast with actual consequences. So yeah, use approved lube as lube ;)
> 
> If you got anything, anything at all out of this fic feel free to tell me in the comments. I especially welcome those who feel unsatisfied with how I wrote Pudding Kink :P


End file.
